


Hot costumes for an even hotter Halloween

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober19 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 13 Days of Clexa, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clextober 2019, F/F, F/M, October 25 – Day 7: BYOB, hallowee party, horny Ranya, marvel vs dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Octavia want to present her boyfriend to her two best friends, so he invited them to his costume party where he present them his cousins, Anya and Lexa.Anya, Clarke and Raven, prefer Marvel, but Octavia, Lexa and Lincoln, prefer DC.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started more like a Clexa centric, but then it take a abrupt change and is mostly Ranya, maybe if I do a second part i could have more Clexa... and maybe more Linctavia.  
This time I'll ultra apologise for my english, my brain wasn't working very well so i think there's a lot of mistakes.  
I hope you like it.

_ **October 25 - Day 7: BYOB: Bring your own Boo’s** _

Octavia has been dating Lincoln for 5 month now, and jus now she’s ready let her best friends meet him. Her brother already meet him, he was basically accepted for the family, but Clarke and Raven were way to explosive, and she didn’t want to scared him, but she thinks now is the right moment.

When Lincoln told her that he wanted to do a Halloween party, and his cousins were coming, Octavia thought it was the perfect moment to do it.

So here she was, outside the door of her boyfriend’s apartment, an hour before the party started, dressed as Gatubela, with her to best friend as Valquiria (Octavia almost get killer when she ask Raven who she was) and Black Widow (And again she almost die when she ask Clarke why blond, if she was redhead) the tree of them looked super hot.

When Lincoln opened the door Octavia almost fell to the ground, her boyfriend was dressed in a hot version of Cyborg, a simulation of metal cross his front, only covering one of his pectorals and a half of his abdominal, he had a really short shorts, also simulating metal, and letting his toned legs uncovered.

“Of course you had to found a DC one” Joked Raven with a smile.

Octavia was as surprised as they were so she answered with dreamy eye on her boyfriend “I didn’t know”

“Hi, come in”

When they get inside Octavia present everyone “Lincoln this are my two best friends, Clarke and Raven” she point each of them, and Lincoln shake their hands.

“Nice to meet you guys, I have heard some things about you” he said looking at Octavia.

“Something tells me is nothing good” Octavia didn’t had time to answered to Clarke, when Raven answered to Lincoln.

“We have heard A LOT of _things_ about you” Octavia have to bit her lip in shame to her friend’s joke.

“I can destroy a ship, at least 3000 times bigger than me in like 3 seconds!” they heard from the kitchen.

“ Okay, but…” Lexa was interrupter by her sister who didn’t spot talking.

“I can't fight with a guy twice of my height, who is using stones of power”

“Those are my cousins, Wonder Woman is Lexa the youngest, and Captain Marvel is Anya…”

“My new hook up” interrupted Raven. Clarke laughs, Octavia rolled her eyes, and Lincoln frowned.

“Um… she is like the black sheep of the family, we all prefer DC and… she likes more Marvel”

“Well that’s just perfect for me” smiled Raven, while biting her lip.

“Uh… let’s go say hi” Lincoln said a little bit uncomfortable.

“Well I have a sword, what do you have, Anya?” Lexa said with her no-so-fake sword on her hand.

“I would appreciate if you two didn’t kill each other in my kitchen” Lincoln said stopping whatever his cousins were doing.

Lexa turn around and Lincoln start with the introductions “Anya, Lexa, this is my girlfriend Octavia” they both looked at her with examining looks, and after a awkward silent, they shook Octavia’s hand, and give their cordial ‘hellos’.

“And this are her best friends, Raven and Clarke” Anya shook their hands enthusiastic, knowing exactly about who were their dressed.

“Infinity war, Black Widow, and the incredible Valquiria” Anya smiled to both of them but look at Raven for more time.

“This is my unless sister who think DC is better” Raven made a face “Lexa”

The brunette rolled her eyes and shakes their hands “At least I do know about Marvel, the only DC movie you saw was Wonder Woman”

“Why to waste my time watching bad movies, and I get totally disappointed to know that… you’re straight!” Anya yelled in victory to her sister’s face.

“Holy shit!” yells Lexa at the realization “Damm it!”

“Ha! I’m _way_ better than you!”

“I’m still hotter tan you” she punch her sister, while Raven and Clarke muttered same time ‘Not much’ and ‘agree’

“And gayer” she continue “you don’t even know if Captain Marvel is lesbian”

“She is!” Anya, Raven and Clarke yelled at the same time.

Before the discussion could continue, the doorbell ring and Lincoln ask Lexa to help him with the new guests.

***

The party had started a while ago, Lincoln and Octavia were dancing in de living room, Clarke and Lexa were talking in the kitchen, and Raven and Anya were staring at each other in the hallway.

Anya and Raven had talk for a while, but with some drink on her, Raven had decide to go for it so she ask Anya “So, I guess you know the relationship between Captain Marvel and Valquiria”

“Well of course, but there’s nothing confirmed”

“Wanna do it?”

And since then they have been staring to each other, testing, till Anya give up, crossing the space left between them, and joined their lips in a heated kiss. Raven didn’t waste her time and depend the kiss, but she broke it soon.

“Does Lincoln has more rooms or do I have to take you home now?”

Anya smile, and then she takes Raven’s bottom lip between her teeth “He has… follow me” even after saying that, Anya didn’t take her arm off Raven’s lower back, she make her way to where she knew was Lincoln guest’s room.

They were quick to undress each other, and Anya was also quick to make Raven come, twice.

Raven only could give the favor back once, because when she was about to star again, someone gets in the room. The person screamed in disgust, and then closet he door.

Raven was ready to continue her duty, but Anya stopped her and tells her that they needed to get dress before that idiot would tell Lincoln.

Raven pouted “But I haven’t finished yet” and then more flirtatious “And neither have you”

“I know, but I don’t want my cousin to see you naked” Anya kiss Raven’s neck, and then bit the lobe of her ear “but I definitely want to do it again” Raven bit her lip for a while and then she kiss Anya on the lips.

They start dressing, Raven helped Anya to put her top on, that was really hard because it needed to be super tight, but they manage to do it and get outside the room in 5 minutes.

They were on their way to were they knew was Lincoln, but Anya found the guy getting out of the bathroom, when he saw them his eyes opened wide, and he try to move out of there, but Anya hold him and push him to de hall. “Artigas”

The boy swallowed before answering “Anya”

“Where are you going?” ask the blonde calmly.

“I… no…nowhere”

“Oh well… How old are you?”

“I…I’m 22” answered the boy very confused.

“Oh well then you should go get a drink, you look weird” with that Anya push the boy to the kitchen, and turn around to ask something to Raven, but she couldn’t do it because the latin gives her a heated kiss. “That was hot as hell, can I take you home?”

“Sure” was the only thing Anya could say before been crushed to the kitchen, there they found Clarke and Lexa talking, so Raven make it quick. “Hey, Clarke, I’m taking this hottie home, sooo… you may wanna find a place to sleep. Love you, bye” with that she turn around and get off the apartment.

Lexa looked at Clarke who becomes suddenly quiet, the blonde was staring at the direction where the couple left “Clarke, you okay?” the brunette ask worried.

“Yeah… um… yeah, I’m fine, I just… need to talk with Octavia”

“Oh, sure, let’s go” Lexa say with a smile and guide Clarke to her cousin.

“O?” ask Clarke while pouting.

“Clarke, are you okay?” Octavia ask worried at her best friend.

“Raven live me for Captain Marvel” pouted even more Clarke.

Octavia rolled her eyes and then tell her in a mode of joke “Told you, DC is better, they’ll never live you. Right Wonder Woman?”

It was Clarke’s turn to roll her eyes “I’m surrender by idiots…” she muttered “Anyways, is anyone staying here?” she as more to Lincoln than for Octavia but her friend answered anyways.

“Noup, we want the apartment to ourselves” she said kissing Lincoln’s jaw “Why?”

“Well considering that Raven take Anya to our apartment, so I’m not going back there and now I don’t have a please to sleep”

Octavia didn’t answered, thinking in a way to save Clarke, but her boyfriend was faster. “Lexa could help you, she had her own apartment”

Clarke was going to deny it but it looks like this family was really quick on thinking “Yeah, sure…if that’s okay with you”

Clarke was going to say no, but the way Lexa was looking at her didn’t let her “Umm… no… it’s okay… I mean is okay with me, I’m okay with it”

“Great”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it ended up abruptly, mostly because I prefer to make a second part to make it Clexa centric when my brain works good again, so again i hope you like it, and I'd love to know if you want me to continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part I promise, some good Clexa after the party.  
I hope you like it.

The rest of the party passed really fast, Clarke and Lexa didn't left each other side and never stopped talking. When the party finished, they walk to Lexa's car. Clarke was wondering if Lexa had a guest room, or if she will have to sleep on the couch.

When they get to the apartment, she raise that it was too small to have more than one room, she was about to walk to the couch when Lexa told her to follow her to her room. Clarke’s heart started beating harder; she didn't had a problem to sleep with Lexa, at all.

"I'll give you some clothes so you can sleep more comfortable" Lexa said taking some clothes from her wardrobe and giving it to her "Just let me take some for me and you can sleep here, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Wait... no Lexa sleep on the couch... I mean, I'll do it, I can't take your bed"

"Don't worry, the couch is really comfortable, I'll be fine"

"If it's comfortable, I can sleep there, you don't have to give me your bed"

"I'll be fine, just take me bed"

"Lexa..."

"I'm sleeping on the couch" Lexa interrupt her turning to live the room, but Clarke took her arm and didn't let her go.

"You're taking the bed" Clarke demand trying to push her to the bed.

"No, you're taking the bed" Lexa answered pushing Clarke to the bed, what she didn't notice, was that Clarke was still holding her arm, so she fall too.

They both laugh at the ridiculous situation until they notice their position. Lexa was on top of Clarke, with her hands at each side of Clarke's head. Clarke was still holding Lexa's arm, and her other hand was now on Lexa's hip.

Neither of them made a move, they didn't wanted to move, not because it was going to be awkward, but because they her so close to each other's lips now, and they have been dreaming about testing it all night.

Lexa didn't wanted to make the first move; it will look like she was taking advance of Clarke in her house. But fortunately, Clarke did close the distance between their lips. Lexa sigh at the contact and after a while she run her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip, asking for permission. Clarke easily give her access and moaned when Lexa's tongue crush with hers.

Lexa, unconsciously, move her thigh between Clarke's, and move her hand to each side of her hips. Clarke rise both hands to Lexa's hair and opened her legs looking for better contact. They both start rolling their hips, Clarke raise her leg a little, so it was on contact with Lexa's center.

Their bread became heavy and they had to break to kiss, Lexa start to kiss Clarke's neck, and she had to bit her lip to stop herself for moaning. Lexa's hands her now on Clarke's hips, pushing her close to herself.

Clarke's hand starts traveling through Lexa’s back looking for a way to take her Wonder Woman top, off. She groaned when she couldn't found it, and Lexa just rolled harder on her.

After a while Lexa sat on Clarke's lap and unbuttoned her own top from the front, and gives Clarke a grin. Clarke was about to roll her eyes but then she notice that Lexa wasn't using a bra, so her boobs were completely discovered.

She just stared at them, with wide eyes.

Lexa, somehow feel vulnerable, but then Clarke looked at her eyes and took her hand to guide it to the zipper of her suite, Lexa took her time opening it. She left it before Clarke's belt and then stare at Clarke's blue lance bra, while biting her lip.

Clarke opened her own belt, and Lexa was quick in moving the zipper down again, she found matching underwear. In quick movement they both made it to took Clarke's suite off, then she turn them around, sitting in Lexa's lap.

"Tell me" She said beating just under Lexa's tiny ears "Do you have a trap on your skirt too? Or I can just take it off"

"Just like a normal skirt" Lexa answered holding a moan and grabbing Clarke's ass to put her close to herself.

From there all was really quick, Clarke took Lexa's skirt off, then her own underwear, the Lexa help her took her bra off and she took her underwear off too.

They start a fight, which of them will make the other cum first, hands moving, heated kisses, some good pair of hickey on each necks and boobs, they didn't speak just kisses and demanding hand, until somehow they end up in a position where both their clits were touching, they moan in pleasure, their breath already heavy.

"God, you are so wet" they said at the same time followed by a moan.

They came at the same time a few minutes later, Clarke grabbing Lexa's ass and Lexa grabbing Clarke's boobs.

"Guess we're both taking the bed, aren't we?" Clarke said with her head in Lexa's neck.

"I mean if you go I'll go... but I prefer staying here"

"Mmm... with one condition" Clarke said raising her head to look at the brunette "I can taste you, _right now_" she didn't actually wait for an answer she just put herself between Lexa's legs and push them open before burying her face in Lexa's intimacy.

Lexa came three times before been able to give back the favor, but her four orgasms let her tired so Clarke only came twice, before falling asleep in each other arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I hope you had like it, I'd love to know what you think, and maybe, just maybe, I could add a third chapter for their next morning.


End file.
